


stories sugarcoated

by tsaritsas



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, jesse goes to spain, like he would've been forced to if thotiana wasn't a recluse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaritsas/pseuds/tsaritsas
Summary: Jesse is going abroad to Spain, and him and Lucie stay up all nigh talking before he leaves. Lucie is very nervous about him going away.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn & Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	stories sugarcoated

She had woken up, just to wipe her eyes. Why was she crying? _She promised him she wouldn’t cry._

Lucie guessed some promises just couldn’t stay the same, no matter how much you wished they could be. She glanced out her window into the clear night sky, the stars lighting up the cityscape in the distance. It was a such a pretty sight, almost as if the beauty of it was taunting her for feeling sad. She didn't even remember what she'd dreamt of, just that _he_ had stayed.

Lucie needed a distraction. She opened _The Beautiful Cordelia_ and sat down in front of her laptop, plucking away at the keys. Right now, Cordelia was travelling on a trip with her best friend Lucretia, as Lucretia tried desperately to find someone she couldn't see.

"You're quite lost in your story there, aren’t you?”

Her eyes left the laptop screen as Jesse stood there, leaning against the wall of her room in her apartment. She forget he had crashed on the couch.

He had a melancholy look in his green eyes, a small smile on his face. Their eyes met, and just for a moment everything was fine again. But this moment passed, just like all the others.

Lucie pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She didn't have any idea why he would want to see her at this hour. "Stories," she replied, "are far from the worst thing to be lost in."

Jesse walked over and put his hands on the edge of her desk. "I suppose you're right." He peered over to see the laptop, and then his eyes flickered back to Lucie. "Stories always have a sure happy ending don't they?"

Lucie rubbed her eyes and turned to face him. "Sometimes, I think stories have spoiled us." She felt his hand slip into hers. "Everything's nice and set up," she explained as she intertwined their fingers, "and no matter what happens, it all goes perfectly in the end."

She kept a hand on the keyboard, thought she no longer knew what for. She had too much on her mind to write anything that would make sense.

Why couldn't she have just slept through her dream?

Lucie took her hand back from Jesse's. "I-I think I should go back to sleep." She abruptly shut her laptop and flicked her eyes toward the door, signaling for him to go.

"Lu," Jesse sighed, "next time you say you're going to get some sleep, please make sure that you mean it." He kissed her forehead before walking toward the doorway. "Chamomile with honey, right?"

She nodded.

He came back a few minutes later, a mug of tea in each hand. He set one down on the desk next to her laptop as she continued to write, somehow. She could feel Jesse looking over her shoulder, reading her unfinished project. Normally she would’ve playfully told him to go away, wait until it was finished, but she was too tired to care right now. Lucie leaned her head against the side of his arm, just to make sure he was still there. 

“It’s only for six months, Lu,” Jesse assured her, “and Uncle Gideon said he had the best time there. I’ll be back before you know it.” He placed a soft kiss in her hair. 

She took a deep breath in. “I know, but that doesn’t mean I’ll miss you any less.”

“But I’ll call,” he said, “whenever I can. And I’ll send you chocolate, just like you want. And,” he pointed at her laptop, “you have to update me on your writing. I’m not going to miss installments of your story just because I’m far away from your laptop.” 

Lucie smiled. “I’ll be sure to get you an installment, even if it’s just so you can judge my word choice.” 

"I'll be expecting a summary as well, with each chapter, so I know what to expect."

"I'll make a mental note to include it." She replied, and they laughed as she wrote her story, exchanging anecdotes and memories. They drank tea and talked about whatever as the stars shone throughout the night. After a while, it didn’t seem so bad. 

“I think I have to go,” Jesse sighed, glancing at the time. The right corner of the laptop flashed 5:45. 

Lucie grabbed his arm as he got up to go to the door. “Not yet,” she cried. “I have to put on some joggers first, it’s barely sunrise.” _Not now not now not now, shit._ “And a jacket, I’ll have to grab a jacket so I can go to the airport, wish you off to Spain.” Lucie realized her face was wet with tears again. “I can’t go far, but I’ll wait at security.”

Jesse put his arms around her then, holding her close. Lucie suddenly remember that it would be six months before she felt his touch again, which only seemed to make the tears come faster. He would be the same when he came back, right? He would still be her Jesse. 

“Lu,” he said, looking at her with sadness in his green eyes, “if you come with me, I’m not sure I’d get on the plane.” He quickly kissed her cheek. “You have to sleep before class today.” 

He brought his lips down over hers, and Lucie tangled her hands in his soft black hair, trying to make the moment last. She memorized his arms around her, his taste, what it felt like to run her fingers through his tresses. Anything to make her heart stop hurting. 

Eventually, Jesse pulled away, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He held her hand and stood there looking at her for a second, before walking toward the door, not letting go of Lucie’s hand until he could no longer reach it. 

He paused as he reached the doorway, turning around to look at Lucie over his shoulder, smiling sadly. “I love you Lu,” he said, “a lot.” His glance flashed to her bookshelf before focusing on her again. “This may not be pretty or sweet, but it’s how the world works.” He took a breath in and smiled again. “But we’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it low-key sucks, i planned none of it. at least i got something done though????


End file.
